wizarding_world_of_tiktok_ocsfandomcom_en-20200213-history
Professor Conwy Elgez
Academic and Professional Career Conwy was born near the end of the first Wizarding war. His dad, a powerful Gryffindor wizard who fought Voldemort in many battles, married a Slytherin woman who was a master at conjuration. Together, the two were a vital part of the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. When it came time for Conwy to enter Hogwarts both his parents were well known, and his father was quite proud when Conwy was sorted into Gryffindor, although his mother was disappointed. As his knowledge grew Conwy showed an incredible skill with Conjuration, so much so he was asked to demonstrate his talents in front of a panel of world renown Conjurers who promptly deemed him a child prodigy. Encouraged to hone his abilities, he took special advanced classes taught only by guest conjurers, and what he would accomplish changed the Wizarding world forever. Conjuration had always been considered an advanced form of Transfiguration. In Transfiguration, the wizard changes an object into something different, but in Conjuration, the object appears ‘out of thin air’, and this is an important point. Conjuration is just the extremely difficult art of Transfiguring the air itself into various objects. This is why it had always been considered a form of Transfiguration, albeit a high level form. A very common demonstration in a typical Conjuration class involves students attempting to Conjure an object into a vacuum jar- a jar in which even the air is removed. Of course, neither the students nor the teachers could Conjure anything inside the jar, for Conjuration is simply the Transfiguration of air. No air means no Conjuration. But that was all to change. Much to the surprise of everyone, Conwy could conjure something inside a vacuum. At first, the teacher thought that there had been some mistake, but when a different vacuum jar was brought Conwy could still conjure something inside of it. Conwy had invented an entirely new form of magic: Conjuration which was not mere Transfiguration because it did not involve even air! The news quickly permeated the wizard world, and Conwy was the talk of the global community. Conwy was naturally encouraged to continue his studies. During these studies he met another advanced student, a Slytherin boy whose parents had a great deal of influence. Since the two were both very advanced they tended to be in classes together with a lot of older students and they soon became close friends. This thrilled Conwy’s mom who was still disappointed Conwy wasn’t a Slytherin. One class the two took together was an advanced potions class. Always seeking to impress their teacher, the pair decided to venture into the Forbidden Forest to obtain some rare ingredients. But the trip did not go as planned, and they were attacked by a werewolf. Conwy, ever the brave defender, valiantly protected his friend, and together they fought off the beast. However, Conwy was badly injured, having been bitten by the werewolf, and the two barely made it back. Conwy was immediately taken to the infirmary, and a special nurse was arranged for him by his friend’s family. At first, Conwy thought this special treatment was out of mere friendship, but he slowly realized his friend’s family was concerned news of the excursion would harm their son’s advanced placement, and so they wished to keep the whole thing a secret. Conwy was given a one-of-a-kind ring allowing him to keep control of his lycanthropy, and no one was ever informed of the incident. This satisfied Conway since he had no intention of letting others know he was a werewolf. Soon, the return of Voldemort heralded the second Wizarding war. Conwy was in his seventh year during the Battle of Hogwarts, and, as was his nature, he defended it valiantly. During the Battle he met his Slytherin friend, and lowered his guard. He never expected the attack that came, and it cost him his wand and his arm. He barely had time to use Conjuration to stem the flow of blood before he passed out from the pain. He awoke in St Mungos hospital several weeks later. The healers offered to regrow his arm but he refused, wanting a constant reminder of the price he had paid for his lack of vigilance. Unfortunately Conwy had not heard the worst of the news. His mother, who had been a deep cover spy for Voldemort, had been imprisoned in Azkaban. The news changed his life forever. In a span of a few weeks his most trusted friend, and his own mother, had betrayed him. His mood grew dark, and he lost most of his friends. He asked the Healers if they had recovered his arm, which they had, and they informed him they also had the crystal from his former wand’s hilt. He requested both items, promptly fashioning a wand out of the bone that remained, and using a crystal to fashion a focus. His ‘human bone wand’ shocked the entire hospital, but Conwy no longer cared. He would no longer live up to anyone’s expectations. Much to his surprise he was now able to use his immense skill to make a temporary arm. However, the effort took a great deal of concentration to maintain and he would only conjure it during times of great need, like in a fight. And he would be needing it a lot, because he would be fighting a lot. Although he could have easy gone into research involving his new form of magic, he instead began hiring himself out as a bounty hunter, specializing in tracking monsters, particularly vampires, and with his great skill he quickly became one of the world’s premiere vampire hunters. As he furthered his monster hunting career he also began experimenting with Conjuration in ways no one dreamed possible. He gained new skills at a remarkable rate. He could conjure all types of weapons and armor, favoring a simple knife, and his Conjurations had defensive properties against magic. He could protect himself by conjuring a skin tight layer of magic resistant armor, and even if that failed and his body took damage, he could easily conjure items to help him continue to fight. He was able to absorb an incredible amount of magical energy, and take a large amount of physical damage, before his fighting performance was hampered at all. His notoriety grew, and he was eventually hired by the ministry to hunt down dangerous magical monsters and villains. He worked on the condition that he could keep artifacts from each hunt, a requirement that the Ministry reluctantly agreed to, knowing only he could possibly deal with these threats. Occasionally Conwy would work on a team, but he preferred to work alone. The rare teammates who fought alongside him were amazed at the amount of punishment he could withstand. They jokingly referred to him as immortal, a rumor Conwy was all too pleased to encourage. But his relationship with the ministry was always tense and eventually become worse. He realized the ministry’s answer to anything they feared was to kill it, and he knew they feared him. He retired from Monster Hunting and was asked to teach Conjuration at Hogwarts; partially because he was the best Conjurer to ever live, and partially because Hogwarts could use his protection. Eventually, he grew skilled enough to conjure his arm without the immense drain on his psyche and he permanently kept a conjured arm. He still does occasional work for the ministry. Personal Life Conwy loves animals and brought a couple of pets dogs to Hogwarts. Due to the betrayal by his mother and best friend, both Slytherin, he distrusts members of that house immensely. He has an intense desire to protect others and although he commonly pushes people away personally he would defend them from danger if needed.